Crafting Perfection
by Palladion.x
Summary: "Say something would ya? Just say thanks for the gift. You're usually so polite as well." Kanji promises Yu that he will keep Nanako company in the hospital. *Spoilers for the neutral ending of the game*


**Author's Note: **Another freewrite, I think i'm on a bit of a roll as of late, or I just have more free time than i'm used to. Another couple of the bears i'm working with have gone into a kind of late hibernation so that means less work for me, for now anyway. The object of this freewrite was to focus on a character I haven't used before and see if I can write them. I'm not quite sure if I managed to pull off Kanji's character as well as I wanted to, but I hope at least, it wasn't completely out of character for him.

This story takes place during the neutral ending of the game, where Nanako is left in a coma. Somewhere in the time when the game skips ahead to the spring if you get this ending.

* * *

Kanji swore for the tenth time this evening as he, once again, managed to catch the pad of his thumb with the needle. Hissing at the sting, he pinched the wound until a tiny red spot rose to the surface of his skin before trickling down towards the knuckle. Sighing, he put down the needle and thread and grabbed the stained piece of tissue next to him to wipe up the mess.

_This 'aint that hard, come on. Just gotta make it perfect._

Once the blood has stopped, he once again picked up the pink thread and began meticulously stitching. In and out, in and out. Unpick that last stitch as it wasn't quite straight. Cut of the loose strand - It's starting to fray.

Kanji had been sewing ever since he could remember. He loved nothing more than helping out his mother at the store. He started off small, just making handkerchiefs from left over fabric, but soon he was crafting quilts and throws, scarves and even little plush toys to be sold alongside the beautiful robes and garments his mother made.

Some laughed at him, said it was girly, but he didn't care anymore. The joy he got from creating outweighed anything people could say to him. He had learnt more from his mother and from sewing than any teacher could have taught him. He learnt patience, gentleness and unfortunately a kind of stubbornness that meant everything had to be absolutely perfect, 100% of the time.

This latest craft however, was giving him some trouble. In all his years of sewing and working with textiles he had never experienced such problems in making such an objectively simple plush kitten. This one was special though.

_I knew I should have used a template or something. I got cocky, thought I could wing it. Stupid. Now she's gonna be disappointed._

It had all started earlier this afternoon. He was looking through his box of assorted cut-offs and scraps when he stumbled across the perfect felt in her favourite shade of pink. He couldn't exactly remember what her favourite animal was. _Some weird looking, duck thing right?_ Then his thoughts strayed to the cat that lived outside her house and he set to work. Visiting time was only in a couple of hours though so he had to be quick. _But perfect_. he reminded himself.

Turning his thoughts back to the task at hand, he frowned. The basic shape was finished, he had even embroidered on some small eyes with sparkles in the corner, but something was missing. He flicked his eyes across his room, searching, hoping for something to stand out. There, he saw it. A Junes brand handkerchief he had grabbed during a meeting at the special headquarters a few days ago. Snatching it off his desk he dug out some white thread and quickly made a little bow, making sure the logo was right at the front, and wrapped it round the kittens neck making a collar.

_Perfect. She'll love it, maybe she'll love it so much she will wake up to thank me in person._

Kanji glanced at the clock and swore again. He was running late, visiting time was now in just thirty minutes and he still had to get the bus! Placing the plush in a small, paper bag, he grabbed a jacket and dashed out yelling a quick 'see ya' to his mother and slamming the door.

Huffing as he reached his destination, he looked up at the large 'Inaba Municipal Hospital' sign looming over him and he shuddered slightly. Checking his watch he sighed in relief. He made it in time. He walked at a brisk pace up the stairs and along the corridor until he reached room 201 - Dojima, Nanako.

He peered around the door to find the room empty, except for the small figure laying motionless on the bed. The steady beeping of the heart monitor breaking the agonizing silence. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the bed, sitting down in the chair and leaning over the rails of the bed.

"Um, hi." _Shit, why am I so bad with words, she's not even awake, not like she can laugh at me or nothing._

"I brought you something. I um, made it just for you. Thought you might like it and it could keep you company during the day when we're all at school and stuff." Kanji raised an arm to scratch behind his neck. "Sorry it's just me today." Kanji leaned back and glanced down towards the floor, suddenly feeling nervous. "Yu-senpai had some after school duties so he'll be here later. Yosuke-senpai and Teddie had to work and everyone else got caught up too, they all promised they'll come visit as soon as possible though." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Nanako didn't move. The beeping of the monitor stayed steady and a slight breeze made it's way through the window ruffling her hair slightly.

"Everyone's worried you know." He briefly looked at her face, pale and expressionless, until he couldn't take it anymore and looked back towards the ground again.

"Say something would ya? Just say thanks for the gift. You're usually so polite as well."

Nanako still said nothing. Sighing again, Kanji rose from the chair. The beeping, he swore, was getting louder and it was giving him a headache, or was that the one-sided conversation? He'd never been much of a talker and this was harder than he thought it would be when he had promised Yu that he would come and keep her company.

Picking up the paper bag, he took out the plush kitten and brushed it off. He leaned over the bed and placed it under her limp arm and stood back. He clenched his eyes shut as once again she laid motionless, rigid almost, with one arm straight by her side and the other across her stomach. The kitten's head just able to be seen under her fingers. Unable to look at her so still anymore he walked out the room, quietly shutting the door behind him and made his way out of the hospital.

Later on that afternoon Yu went to visit Nanako, he popped his head round the corner to see her laying on her side, both hands clutching a small pink plush, a faint smile ghosting her features and he smiled with her.

"Thank you, Kanji."


End file.
